


I'll give you the V

by BookwormRina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Female EXO, Female Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Female Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Sexual Humor, onesided!krisho - Freeform, very small amount of xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Yiyin goes out drinking with friends. Unfortunately, she ends up drunk texting her crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Asianfanfics and LJ

Yiyin started focusing more on Korean language when she met a beautiful girl with dazzling smiles in the library, where she wanted to look up some books for Chinese people like her. Ironically, she bumped into said Korean girl in front of the Chinese textbooks.

"'M sorry" Yiyin said, partly because of her poor speaking skills in Korean, and partly due to that smile erasing even Chinese language in her brain.

"It's okay." The girl laughed. She was holding her head like she was hurt, and this made Yiyin concerned, a lot, but the other quickly laughed it off, saying it happened often, so Yiyin didn't have to worry.

"By the way, are you Chinese perhaps?"

To be fair, Yiyin got pretty well accustomed to Korean lifestyle in that almost one full year living there. She understood everything someone told her or she read, and she could write a complaint letter by now even if she was half asleep, but she wasn't much of a talker. She could manage by a few words, and her friends knew some Chinese, so it was easy for her. But charming a close-to-perfection girl like the one standing in front of her was far from her vocabulary yet.

Yiyin nodded and tried to explain her situation - her name is Zhang Yiyin, she's from Changsha, she's been in Korea for a year now and that she still can't speak well, and that she's sorry for that. The girl introduced herself too - Junhee, even her name was pretty to Yiyin - but then she said something Yiyin did not see coming.

"Look, this might seem weird because we just met, but I'm in a desperate need of a Chinese teacher. So, I was thinking, maybe you could help me with learning Chinese, and I'll help you with your speaking. How is that?"

Yiyin blinked at her in surprise, which Junhee mistook as something similar to fear, so she started explain herself. "Please don't misunderstand, I'm not a creep or anything, I just really want to speak Chinese well. We can exchange katalk accounts and agree on a set date and meet here, if you want? If that's okay with you? The hopeful look on Junhee's face made Yiyin's heart beat faster. She wasn't even aware nodding, agreeing to whatever that pretty girl said, and later, when she found a notification on KakaoTalk, a message from Junhee, her heart started singing again. 

Yiyin quickly realized she was smitten.

*

Things, however, didn't go as she wanted them - as they rarely ever do. Junhee was everything Yiyin wanted from a girl - she was pretty (the prettiest), fun (her jokes were terrible, if Yiyin wanted to be completely honest, but the way she laughed on her own jokes and how utterly adorable she looked while joking, made Yiyin laugh along), she was eager to learn and calming but exciting to be in her presence at the same time. There was only one teeny-tiny problem though. 

Junhee had a crush on this tall guy, Kris, with an impossible, angry looking face and more clumsiness Yiyin had seen in her entire life. And, the worst thing is, he was the very reason Junhee wanted to learn Chinese, as his Korean skills were questionable. But Junhee made a very nice progress, so Yiyin felt somewhat proud. 

Their first meeting was almost ten months ago, and with everyday passing Yiyin felt more in love with Junhee as ever. They became good friends, met aside from their study sessions too, to grab a coffee or just to chat, and they talked on a daily basis on katalk. 

"Do you have any plans on Valentine's Day?" Junhee asked as they were standing in the line in Starbucks. Yiyin eyed the huge red heart made of paper above Junhee's head for a moment. It almost looked like the whole world was mocking her, but that special heart seemed especially evil. Yiyin shook her head eventually. "The girls want to go out drinking, but I'm still not sure. Do you? Finally, something with Kris? A nice dinner maybe?"

Junhee huffed. "As if. He's going to Canada, and if he keeps being an asshole to you just because you like girls, well, I'm not sure I still want to have a nice dinner with him."

"Oh" Yiyin was out of words. She didn't expect Junhee to protect her so vehemently. "I'm touched. Do you maybe want to come with us? You'd like the girls. And I heard Baekhee got a piñata with his ex-boyfriend's face."

"Oh, my" Junhee laughed. "Well, that sounds like once in a life-time experience, but no, thank you. I'll be home and try to break my record in how many boxes of chocolate ice cream can I eat in one sitting."

"Well, if you're sure... " Yiyin looked at Junhee skeptically. "If you change your mind, just call me. I'd really liked to see you there."

*

Junhee didn't come in the end, and Yiyin ended up drinking way much more soju she should have in honor of these news. 

"Stoopid Junhee" she mumbled to her new best friend, the soju bottle. "'Salways lookin' at the stoopid angry bird aaaaall the tiiiime. And why? 'S he evennn comin' back? God, I hope nott. I wood made a better boyfrien."

"You made a terrible boyfriend, Yin. I know of at least one necessary thing that you're missing, if you want to be a boyfriend."

Yiyin squinted at the bottle. She knew she was drunk, but if a bottle talked back to her, then she really had a problem. Then the bottle started levitating. "Holy shit!"

"Calm down. It's just me." Jungda waved her hand in front of Yiyin's face. "Exactly, how much did you drink?" 

"Hell if I kno." Yiyin rubbed her cheeks. "I misssss Junhee."

"Well done, Yin. You started liking a straight girl. That's like violating the firs lesbian rule."

"She'ss bi. Should text herr."

"Maybe that's not a good idea..."

"Shhhhh. M'tryin' to write."

*

Junhee was honestly disappointed in herself. She gave up her mission, because she was late to the 7/11, and they sold almost every drop of ice cream. Too much single women on Valentine's Day. There was a box of strawberry ice cream left though, and currently she was having an inner debate whether it was too late to call Yiyin or she should give a chance to the ice cream and put in a movie or something. The conflict seemed to solve itself though, as her phone signaled a new message. It was from Yiyin.

Ill U b my alentne? Ill gibe u the v larer

Junhee spent a good five minutes trying to decipher what her friend wrote, but eventually she managed to come up with a sort of sensible solution. At least it seemed Yiyin was not thirsty anymore. She decided to call instead of replying.

"Junheeee" Yiyin sounded exactly as excited as Junhee expected her to be. She was always pretty enthusiastic whenever she drank a little, but she could never hold her liquor well. "You called meeeeee."

Junhee giggled at the sound. She always had a hunch that Yiyin liked her a bit more than just friends, and it honestly boosted her ego. Plus, Yiyin was hands down the most adorable thing on Earth when she was trying to cling to her when they went out for a drink.

"I don't think I could properly understand your text, Yiyin"

"I textd you? Oh, yeaaaah." Yiyin giggled. "The pick-up line. Founnnd it on... dunno where I found. Wanna hear 't?"

Junhee heard a disapproving sound, probably one of Yiyin's friends, and then Yiyin telling her off. "Is everything okay there?"

"Yepp. Jus' Jungda takin' my new friend away. She said I shouldn't drink moar."

"That's probably a wise decision-"

"What 'bout the pick-up line?"

"You wanna pick me up?"

"Yuppppp. It goes likke.... Will you be myyy alentinne? I'll give you the V laterrrrr."

Junhee had to giggle. It was seriously one of the worst pick-up lines she ever heard, but coming from Yiyin, it sounded endearing. And a bit intoxicated. There was a buzzing noise in the phone, as if someone was moving it, and the Junhee heard a new voice.

"Junhee-sshi? I'm Minseon, Yiyin's friend."

"Oh, hello, Minseon-sshi. How can I help you?"

"You see, to put it nicely, she's totally plastered. But Jungda and I both have to work tomorrow. We can take in Baekhee for one night, but I'm afraid we can't do the same with Yiyin, as the couch is taken. And we can't find her keys. I was thinking, maybe you could take her in? I don't trust her to be alone right now, to be honest."

"Oh, yes, sure, okay. I can do that. I have a spare room anyways."

"Ah, thank you. We're leaving the bar right now; can you please tell me your address? We will take her to your place."

"Of course." Junhee quickly told her the address, and said goodbye. As soon as they hang up Junhee started to arrange her home to look like a decent human being was living in it. She also made a cup of cocoa for Yiyin and made her bed on the couch with the pink fluffy blanket with unicorns on it that Yiyin liked so much the last time she slept over. She finished just in time, because as soon as she settled everything, her doorbell rang.

"Juuuunheeeeeee. I came foooooor youuuuuuu."

Junhee chuckled as she opened the door, and soon she found herself indulged in a bear hug from Yiyin. "You smell soooooo nice."

"Thank you" Junhee laughed. "You smell like a lot of alcohol."

"Because she drank her daily dose today." Another girl peeled down Yiyin from her. Junhee didn't recognize her voice but she seemed sober, so Junhee supposed that was Jungda. But with trying to help Yiyin stand on her legs, she trapped herself as this time she got the hug. 

Junhee noticed a third girl standing behind them, and she, just like Jungda, was nicely dressed up in a little black dress. Junhee felt a little underdressed as the girl looked her, in her gray sweatshirt and pink pajama pants with little white bunnies on, but she offered a not with a polite smile nonetheless. The girl nodded back with a small smile.

"You twoo are such gooood friens" Yiyin moaned as she continued to hug Jungda. "Spendin' Valentine's day with your singlle friens instead of travellin' or doin' the naughty. I love you both sooo muuuuch."

"Oh, worry not. The night's still young, and Baekhee's sleeping like a rock." Jungda succeeded to release herself and passed Yiyin back to Junhee.

"Thank you for taking her in." The third girl bowed, and Junhee had her suspicions confirmed, she talked to her on the phone, so she must have been Minseon.

"Ah, it's nothing. She slept over a few times already, so it will be nothing new. Thank you for taking care of her and for bringing her here."

"It's okay. Now we have to go, we left Baekhee in the car alone."

Junhee bid goodbye to the couple and Yiyin made a noise too, and they (mainly with Junhee's force) stumbled into the apartment. Junhee helped Yiyin to the couch, helped her undress (not completely unaffected, Yiyin had an exceptionally nice body), gave her the cocoa and wrapped her in the blanket. Yiyin even got a forehead kiss.

It was two hours later, when Junhee stirred in her sleep. She felt the bed sink behind her and the comforter being lifted. Two hands wrapped around her, and in the dark she saw Yiyin's disheveled hair getting nearer and nearer. The next thing she knew was to lips, tasting like cocoa on her own, just a small peck what turned to more small kisses.

And a full make out session.

*

Yiyin woke up with a terrible headache. She opened her eyes, but the light was too much, so she decided she could get a few more minutes with her head buried in the pillow. Which smelled sooo nicely. Like flowers... like Junhee. Yiyin tried opening her eyes again, this time with a little more success. The light still hurt her eyes, and it didn't help her head at all, but at least she realized where she was. In Junhee's bed.

The climbed in a sitting position, despite her every fiber screaming no, and she started looking for any signs where Junhee might has been. The answer came in the form of the soft humming from around the kitchen, and Yiyin decided to follow the angelic sound. She needed a few answers. 

"Junhee?" she asked groggily. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" Junhee smiled at her as she continued to prepare breakfast. She seemed to be in a good mood, and that made Yiyin feel a little better. Whatever happened which she didn't remember, Junhee was fine with it.

"May I ask how I got in your bed last night?"

Junhee looked surprised by the question, but she masked her expression quickly. She told everything - almost everything - about last night, and Yiyin seemed to have recalled a few moments after being told bits.

"Why didn't you kick me out after I climbed in your bed?"

"We were making out" Junhee answered nonchalantly. Yiyin felt her eyes almost drop out of their socks. "I rarely kick people out of my bed while I'm making out with them. You look like a squirrel, please don't look at me like this."

"O-okay..." Yiyin looked down at her plate that Junhee just placed in front of her. Despite knowing what a horrible cook Junhee is, the soup was appetizing. "One more question."

"One more question, and then you eat. It will help with your hangover" Junhee told her. Yiyin nodded, and took a deep breath. There was this one thing that annoyed her, but she didn't know whether it was a memory, or her brain decided to play a joke on her, so she needed to ask. "I recall... sending a... a text? Please tell me that didn't happen."

"Your pick-up line?" The sinful grin that Yiyin couldn't even imagine before on Junhee's face appeared. It also confirmed her fear. "Yeah, you sent that."

"Oh, no" Yiyin buried her face in her hands, but the sudden movements still were Very Bed Ideas. At least she made Junhee laugh, and that counted as something.

"Oh, yes. Now, be a good girl and eat your soup, because you still owe me a V" Junhee got up and she swayed her hips back to her bedroom. 

This was the moment in Yiyin's life when she had the desire to choke herself in a bowl of soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^.^
> 
> Thank you for reading this. I believe the world needs more sulay and more girls!au, and with red heart decoration everywhere I felt motivated. 
> 
> Feedbacks are loved, and so are you ^.^
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
